I'm LOVEing it
by EXplosion198
Summary: Chara meets Frisk at the end of three different genocide loops, each encounter ends differently. This is a story detailing those 3 encounters. One-shot.


**Chara** stared across the void at the human known as _Frisk_ who, despite being face to face with a demon. Seemed perfectly happy, maybe a little too happy.

A huge grin was spread across the human's face as their eyes took in the black void surrounding them. however, those eyes were mostly too focused on the only other occupant of that void to notice anything else that might be surrounding them, not that there was anything else to see, it was pure darkness all around. **Chara** had been watching _Frisk_ throughout their entire journey in the Underground, at first, they refused to kill anything and SPARED everything they came across, running away from Undyne, and going on a date with Papyrus. These tactics worked right up till Asgore. Where they died over and over, constantly trying to talk their way out of a fight. At the time **Chara** had laughed at them. Thinking they could just refuse to fight, that flower (calling it Asriel would tarnish his memory.) was right, _Frisk really_ was an idiot. eventually, they had given in and attacked. And when it came down to it, _Frisk_ was unusually good at combat. Targeting spots that would have killed a human, and finding chinks in his armor, if monster anatomy was even slightly more similar to that of humans, Asgore would have died on the first strike. At the time **Chara** thought little of it, chalking it down as beginners luck. If only **Chara** had known, _Frisk was FAR from a beginner._

* * *

 **Chara** was brought back to reality by the human taking a step forward. " **HELLO, I AM CHARA."** At this, the human child stopped and stared, that same unnerving grin present. " **THE DEMON THAT COMES WHEN IT IS CALLED, NO MATTER WHERE, NO MATTER WHEN."** The rest of the conversation continued in a similar manner, _Frisk_ staring straight at the demon and **Chara** explaining the current situation. Until that is, **Chara** said, " **NOW LET US DESTROY THIS WORLD AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT."** It wasn't a question. Regardless _Frisk_ , shook their head. **Chara** scoffed, like they had a choice **"YOU SEEM TO MISUNDERSTAND, SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL!"** A cut with a knife and it was over, the entire universe was gone.

Next loop: **Chara** watched _Frisk_ closely next time loop, the human went through the underground almost exactly like the last time: murdering everything the second they saw it. fights were easy, Flowey was about to introduce himself when he was ripped in half. Toriel heard the noise and came to check, it was the last thing she ever did. sans saw a human walking through Snowdin woods and popped over to give them a scare, turns out the worst person can't change after all, he was dust before he was fully finished teleporting. Papyrus saw his brother die and had just enough time to open his mouth before he met the same fate. Undyne the Undying had her name put to the test... it failed. Metaton and Alphys died together, a side effect of being in the same place at the same time. Not that being apart would have helped. And Asgore fell to a relentless assault, his last words were how happy he was to see his wife again, even if it was in the afterlife. But there was one difference between this loop and the last. the human went through it all with a look of utter boredom, it was only near Asgore that they started to adopt a look of anticipation, it took **Chara** some time to realize just what they were looking forward too. But that didn't make any sense, why would _Frisk_ want to see them again?

* * *

 **Chara** stared across the void at the human known as _Frisk,_ who despite being faced with a demon, seemed perfectly happy. Maybe a little too happy, a wide grin was stretched across the humans face as it stared right at the only other person in the room. " **HELLO I AM-"** Before **Chara** could get a single sentence out _Fris **k**_ lunged forward, knife pointed directly at the demon's heart. **Chara** stepped to the side and the knife flew past, _Fri **sk**_ quickly changed direction and tried to stab the demon, **Chara** danced away before easily killing the human, **Chara** wondered why the human was so eager to die, why bother doing this all over again, just to die? Then **Chara** destroyed the universe once again.

 **Chara** decided they were sick of murder. watching the human eradicate the undergrounds entire monster population for the third loop in a row was eye-opening. What a waste of life it was to kill for no reason, to take life just so you could watch it disappear. And to do it over and over again, _Frisk_ had to be the worst psychopath in the underground, not that that was a very high bar to clear. Monsters were naturally kind and murder never came naturally to them. _Frisk's_ murder spree was the worst thing that had ever happened in the Underground. **Chara** noted the human was taking their time this loop, beating Undyne the Undying and then LOADing the fight again. Why would they do that? Then **Char** _a_ started to see a pattern, the human was trying to let the monsters get off as many attacks as possible. The truth hit like a sack of bricks _Fris **k**_ was training! Then it all made sense, the human wanted to kill as much as possible, and if the world was destroyed it couldn't do that. So it was trying to fix the problem the only way it knew how, murder. And who better to kill than the one who destroys the world in the first place? But that didn't matter. Some human couldn't beat **Cha** _ra,_ then the human reached sans and their improvement became obvious. sans couldn't even touch them, but they could touch sans. On 38 separate occasions the human stopped an inch before contact, then waited for sans to attack again. "uh hey buddy, you aren't hitting me like that." in response the human waited for sans to attack again. "that expression you're wearing, heh, too bad for you I'm not some training dummy huh." sans then proceeded to kill himself, presumably because he was against the idea of helping train the same person who killed all his friends. **Ch** _ara_ felt something weird and took a second to realize it was respect. **C** _hara_ felt something wet on their face and refused to wipe it away.  
 _ **Frisk**_ proceded to the next room.

* * *

A black void, I happily turn to the demon.

A black void, I angrily glare at the human.

A knife, I raise it and give a hearty smile, why is the demon so angry?

A knife, I raise mine to match, why is the human so happy?

Don't they get that this is a wonderful moment in time?

Don't they get that this is a horrible moment in time?

Soon they can be just as happy as Mom and Dad, I wish I could go too, but I still have work to do.

Soon I will be just as cold as my parents, my REAL parents, not those horrible human ones.

No matter, soon they'll understand.

No matter, I'll go down fighting at least.

The demon seems distracted, I can set them free now, and get to see all that beautiful red frosting.

I shouldn't have been so deep in thought, a sharp shoot of pain cements the futility of this resistance of mine.

The demon looks at me, I give a warm smile to send them on their way to eternal happiness.

The human looks at me, it gives an evil smile to me on my way to hell.

 **I**

 **L**

 **A**

 **U**

 **G**

 **H**

 **I LAUGH**


End file.
